Sheep
Sheep is a moderator in The Fellowship Quests Backstory October 7th, 1774 The British colonies established in what today we call America started plotting against the British militia. They were going to fight for their independence as a new nation. The british had abused the Americans. They had put taxes on every single thing that they received from Great Britain, and everyone hate to fucking pay taxes. Though there were problems to this rebelion, the British had so many more troops. There was no way they could win if they had a smaller amount of troops, to some that would certainly be impossible. Therefor when the war finally officially commenced in 1776, farmers and townsmen could volunteer to fight. One particular farmer Max was strolling into town to sell his sheep , for he had very little money and needed anything he could get. He was riding peacefully until he found himself being asked by a soldier where he was going. He said he was not a loyalist and that he needed to sell some of his animals. The soldier said no. "Please, I need the money sir" he pleaded."I'm sorry" the soldier said bearly able to see the farmer for his face was have covered in his helmet,"But we are about to be invaded by the reds and we need every man we can get!" The farmer was handed a tin blue box. Max was confused, he did not know what was in the box or why he had it."In there is a sentry gun, we need you to help the town and set this up over yonder and man it." Max was shocked he was actually going to fight, he had always wanted to but now he was not so sure but did not dare disobey. Max ran to the town wall and, with the help of another man, set up the sentry gun. Max had forgot all about his sheep in the truck and they started to get out. One sheep had accidentally stumbled into an army tent set up nearby and a helmet fell on its head. A few men laughed as the sheep ran around in confusion. The sheep ran into the distance and was lost in a forest. it was silent. Nothing was moving, the air had froze cold. Then, the silenced was interrupted but the sound or marching footsteps. The sheep could hear voices that he obviously could not understand. "ATTAAAAAAaaaaaAACK!" yelled someone in the distance as loud burst of gunfire smacked against the sheeps ears. There were rockets and grenades thrown, bullets shot, and yells of death. The sheep ran from the loud noises and found himself behind the british. He saw the reds and the blues fight it out. So many died. Then the sheep noticed his own farmer Max shooting a big tripod gun at the red coats. Then a loud AWP shot pierced the air with a loud shot. A high scream let you know that someone had been hit. The sheep looked over bearly able to see because of the helmet that Max was hit in the leg. Max fell back in pain, about to die. Max crawled to a health tent and passed out, the doctor helped and tried their hardest to save him. The sheep thought he had died and was filled with rage. The man who had giving so much was now dead the sheep thought. Suddenly the sheep saw a rocket launcher on the ground and somehow pulled the trigger and fired into the red blur of red coats. and killed about 11 men. The blues defended the town and lived to tell the tale. Max survived and recovered 8 months later. Then Max was hit by a train and died at the age of 69. THE END. History in TFQ On June 29 2013, Scazwerty joined The Fellowship of King Carter. Then in early Febuary of 2014, The Prophet met Sheep on steam. After meeting, they both played for a good time in both Gmod and Team Fortress 2. Sheep officially joined the site on June 17 2014, and has participated in The Rebirth and Norman's Paintball Mission. Later he attended the 2014 Concilium Solemnity. Category:Members